Mis verdaderos sentimientos
by Faabs-Seddie
Summary: Despues del beso en OMG! Sam le dice a Freddie al fin lo que siente. El no sabe lo que siente por ella pero poco a poco lo ira descubriendo. SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ya se que esto casi nadie lo lee (incluyéndome) pero como es mi primera historia. Pues que más da. Espero que les guste la historia y si no son malos me dejaran Reviews pliss! Si me dejan Reviews subiré el otro capitulo muy rápido. Solo quiero 5. No pido mucho.**

**POV. Freddie**

En un momento estaba dándole consejo a Sam, con respecto a lo que debía hacer con sus sentimientos. Sobre arriesgarse y al siguiente, sentí sus labios contra los míos.

No me moví estaba en completo SHOCK!. No paraba de preguntarme que hacía Sam. O incluso si estaba soñando. Pero era imposible este tipo de sueños eran con Carly y no con... Sam. Así que definitivamente no era un sueño. Entonces Sam realmente me estaba BESANDO!.

- Lo siento - Eso dijo ella cuando al fin dejo de besarme. Cuanto había pasado 5, 6 segundos. No lo sabía todo había sido tan repentino.

- Esta bien - No sabía que más decir. Estaba en shock. - Esta bien - Volví a repetir. Acaso no diría otra cosa, pues al parecer no.

- Creo... que mejor me voy - Dio unos pasos hacía la puerta. Y con el sonido de sus suelos con el suelo, salí de mi trance.

- Espera... - Dije yo mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Ella volteo a verme y parecía que sonreía. No maliciosamente como acostumbraba, sino con total felicidad, acaso estaba feliz con haberme besado o acaso estaba feliz por haberme confundido. En esos momentos no sabía ni que pensar. A un sentía el sabor de sus labios en los míos. La primera vez que la había besado, era un sabor dulce, delicioso, no sabía como explicarlo y esta segunda... había sido diferente sus labios sabían aun mas deliciosos que la ultima vez.

- Necesitamos hablar - Dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hacía las pequeñas escaleras en donde estaba sentada antes de haberme BESADO!. Aun no lo podía creer.

- Que quieres Fredwardo - De nuevo estaba con sus apodos, pero en esos momentos no me molestaba. Incluso me agrado. Lo había dicho con dulzura y ¿ternura?.

- ¿Por que? - Dije mientras nos sentabas. La sentí demasiado apegada a mi. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío.

- ¿Por que? ¿Que? - Me miraba a los ojos y yo podía evitarme perderme en los suyos. A pesar de la poca luz. Parecía que brillaban. Se veía hermosa. Esperen dije ¡¿HERMOSA?.

- Ya sa-sabes el... be-beso - Parecía estúpido hablando. Estaba tartamudeando.

Sentí un golpe en el hombro. Había vuelta parecía que nisiquiera recordara que me había besado. Era raro.

- ¿Por que crees que te bese? - Estaba jugando conmigo definitivamente. Pero en serio no tenía ni idea. Por eso quería que me dijera. No sabía si yo le gustaba (sería una estupidez siquiera pensarlo) y la otra era que solo me quería molestar. Dire la segunda.

- Acaso... ¿Te gusto? - ¡¿QUE?. No podía creerlo. Al parecer mi boca y mi cerebro no estaban de mi lado.

Espere un puñetazo. Pero jamás llego. Solo se limito a sonreír. ¿Acaso era una afirmación?

- Talvez... - Lo dijo con algo de nerviosismo, pero supongo que causa el efecto deseado en mi. Estaba nervioso. - Bueno... no

Las 2 emociones que tuve fueron tan distintas. Me sentí aliviado al saber que no le gustaba. Pero también me sentía triste. No sabía que era lo que tenía. Tenía que aclarar mis sentimientos. Por mi propio bien.

- Ok... - El tono que tenía mi voz era de tristeza y no sabía porque. Mi cerebro en definitiva no estaba de mi parte.

- No te pongas triste Fredward - Parecía que estuviera feliz con mi reaccion. Era obvio a ella le encantaba verme sufrir - No me gustas... - Sentí dolor al escuchar eso - Yo... Te amo.

El shock que había pasado hacía varios minutos volvío e incluso más fuerte. No podía creerlo ella me AMABA!. Acaso estaba en otra dimension. O quizas era Melanie la gemela de Sam.

Sentí un golpe en el hombro y supe, que era Sam. Entonces SAM estaba enamorada de MI!. Fredward el noño, niño de mami, nerd, el reproductor tecnico, tonto y demás apodos.

- ¿Que sientes por mi? - Como podía responder a esa pregunta, si ni yo mismo lo sabía. No quería lastimar a Sam. O que por decirle que ella no me gustaba me lastimara físicamente a mi. Ademas yo no sabía si quería o no a Sam.

- No lo se - Trate de ser honesto quizas eso me daba puntos. Pero Sam no era una chica comprensible.

- Bueno - Empezó a ponerse de pie - Cuando lo averigües me dices.

Camino hacía la puerta y desaparecio de mi campo de visión. No parecía enojada, ni triste. Quizas había ententido y enserio me daría tiempo. Por el momento tenía que terminar mi projecto e ir con Brad. LO había olvidado por completo. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado minutos, horas, realmente no me importaba.

**POV. Sam**

Al principio al escuchar el "no lo se" con respecto a los sentimientos de Freddie hacía mi, me sentía triste. Pero recordé el tono de su voz al escuchar que no me gustaba y me puse contenta. Quizás en ese momento no me amaba. Pero quizas lo haría y eso esperaba.

Lo deje y fue directo a buscar algo de comida. Eso de decir tus sentimientos daban hambre. Bucando comida me encontre con Carly.

- Hola Carls - Dije feliz. Aunque no sabía porque al fin y al cabo Freddie aun no me quería. Bueno aun no.

- Hola Sam - Parecía molesta - No hay algo que me quieras contar.

Trate de pensar algo que no le hubiera dicho. Aparte del beso. Bueno que le robe 5 dolares. Quizas era eso.

- Ten - Dije mientras le regresaba sus 5 dolares.

- ¿Que es esto? - Dijo desconcertada y molesta.

- Tus 5 dolares - Al parecer a eso no se refería.

- ¿Cuando...? No importa, no hay otra cosa que me quieras contar - Se cruzo de brazos, eso era muy malo. Estaba molesta. Acaso Fredward le había dicho del beso. No lo sabía pero de seguro si se enteraba se iba a poner como una fiera.

- Bueno... bese a Freddie - Lo dije y no parecía la gran cosa. Claro después de decirle a Freddie que lo amaba ya nada parecía la gran cosa - Y... Lo amo - Era mejor decir todo de una sola vez.

Parecía que su mandíbula se desencajo. En definitiva no esperaba eso.

- ¡¿AMAS A FREDDIE?

- Te falto gritar un poco más para que China te escuchara - Dije con sarcasmo. Es que todas las miradas pararon en mi. Lo único que hice fue amenazarlos con los puños. Y como era obvio ellos hulleron despavoridos. Esperaba por el bien de ellos que no me llegara ese chisme a mis oídos. O si no... Derramare sangre.

- Lo siento... - Dijo con apenas un susurro - Pero es que estoy sorprendida. No se supone que lo ¿odiabas?

- Pues si... pero... me enamore - Sonreí tratando de que entendiera - Ademas del odio al amor hay un solo paso

Ella solo se limito a asentir y sonreir.

- Bueno y ¿Que te dije el?

- Que no sabe lo que siente

- !NO¡ - el grito de Carly hizo que brincara por la imprension.

- ¿Por que gritas? - Pregunte totalmente descosertada

- Dime que no lo mataste - Ahora si logre entender.

- Tranquila... dejare que lo piense

Vi por segunda vez en el dia como su mandibula se le caía. Definitivamente estaba sorprendida por mi actitud. Incluso yo tambien estaba sorprendida. Bueno dicen que el amor cambia.

**Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo. Los proximos capitulos seran un poco más largos. Este lo deje hasta aqui xq se me seco el cerebro. Bueno dejen reviews! please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí el segundo episodio. El titulo esta confuso pero le entenderán cuando lo lean y gracias x los reviews!. Tratare de subir los episodios diarios aunque no prometo nada. Sin más preambulos aqui esta el capitulo**

**Sam POV.**

Era domingo en la mañana y como acostumbraba estaba en casa de Carly. Eran las 3 de la tarde y apenas me estaba levantando. El estúpido proyecto me dejo cansada. Pero el olor a comida me levanto del sofá. Camine hasta la cocina con los ojos cerrados. Solo guiándome con mi olfato.

- Buenas tardes Sam - Era la voz Spencer definitivamente.

- Comida - Fue lo único que dijo y el se rió. Abrí los ojos y vi un gran tazón con espagueti. Se veía delicioso. Acerque mi mano para agarrar un poco, pero la mano de Spencer me detuvo.

- Tengo hambre - Dije algo malhumorada

- Apenas te acabas de levantar y ¿tienes hambre? - Parecía divertido

- Es en lo unico que pienso al abrir los ojos - Aparte de Freddie. !Freddi¡, lo había olvidado por completo. Anoche le había confesado mi amor. Me pregunto que estaría haciendo. Un momento donde esta Carly.

- Spence ¿Donde esta Carls? - Pregunte mientras tomaba un espagueti

- Mmm... fue a comprar las tortillas para los tacos - Parecía nervioso acaso me estaba mintiendo. Espero que no, bueno no me importa.

- Me iré a dar un baño - Dijo mientras le ponía una tapa al tazón con el espagueti - Espero que sigan los espaguetis aqui cuando regresen.

Acaso me había amenazado. Bueno estaba hambrienta que debía hacer esperar. No lo creo.

Espere hasta que Spence desaparecio y busque una cuchara. Le quite la tapa al tazón y el aroma del espagueti salio. El olor hizo que mis tripas gruñeran. Definitivamente estaba hambrienta.

**Carly POV.**

Ayer había sido un día largo. Bueno más bien la noche. Aun no podía creer que Sam halla besado a Freddie y lo más increíble es que lo amara. Esa no me las esperaba. Lo que igual me sorprendió fue que Sam no matara a Freddie al decirle este que no sabía que sentía. Había sido un día de locos.

Salí del departamento, pero no sin antes decirle a Spencer decirle que cocinara, no despertara a Sam y que no le dijera que iba a hablar con Freddie. Esperaba que Spence fuera inteligente e inventara una buena excusa para Sam, por mi salida.

Toque la puerta del departamento de Freddie. Espere unos segundos hasta que salio la señora Benson.

- Buenas tardes señora Benson - Saludo sonriente. Ella parecía enojada y no me dijo nada solo salio del departamento con el traje de enfermera en el brazo.

- ¿Freddie? - Grite ya que la puerta estaba abierta y no quería entrar sin permiso.

- ¿Carly? - Apareció en la puerta, el también estaba molesto.

- Puedo pasar - Pregunte con un pie en el departamento.

- Claro - Seguía molesto

- ¿Te sucede algo? - Yo siempre queriendo saber todo. A veces creía que era muy chismosa.

- Mi madre y sus baños anti-piojos - Ahora entendía el molesto de el y su madre - Parece que no entiende que ya soy grande y que nunca he tenido !PIOJOS¡

- Bueno... vine a hablar contigo - Entre en el departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de mi. Me hizo un ademan para que lo siguiera y eso hize.

En medio de la habitación había un sofá. El se dejo caer hay. Yo lo seguí y me senté. Espere unos segundos para que el me preguntara. Pero eso nunca paso. Parecía que ya se interesaba en mí. Quizas ya me había superado. Eso era muy bueno.

- Bueno Freddie - Empece a hablar después de 2 minutos algos incómodos - Ya se lo del beso

Cuando me volteo a ver estaba totalmente palido. Me recordé a mi misma al escuchar a Sam diciéndome que amaba a Freddie.

- co-co-como sa-sa-sabes? - Estaba tartamudeando en definitiva estaba sorprendido. No pude evitar sonreír, se escuchaba y se veía gracioso.

- Los vi - Su mandíbula cayo. Volví a sonreir - y Sam me conto... incluso lo de el "te amo"

- ¿Te lo dijo? - Ya no tartamudeaba, pero estaba nervioso y sorprendido. Creo que también enojado

- Si... y me dijo que tu no sabes lo que sintes

- Pues es la verdad... nose que siento - Parecía triste. Tratando de consolarlo le tome su mano. Se sorprendio.

- Mira ¿Todavía sientes algo por mi? - Esto se lo quería preguntar desde hace mucho. Me sentía mal, cuando lo rechazaba y cuando me veía con mis novios y ponía cara triste.

- Bueno... creo que... no

- ¿Crees? o ¿Estas seguro?

- Estoy seguro - Me sentí aliviada. Ahora tenía que hacer que el y Sam terminaran juntos.

- y ¿Que sientes por Sam?

- Bueno ella es molesta - 1 punto para no Seddie 0 para el Seddie - Pero a veces es linda - 1-1 empatados - A veces es ruda - mmm creo que... - pero eso me gusta - excelente 2-1 y el Seddie va ganando - Me molesta pero eso me gusta, también me gusta su sonrisa, sus ojos azules que tienen ese brillo de picardia - Soltó un suspiro y el el marcador final fue 1000 - 1 ganado Seddie.

- Entonces ¿la quieres?

- Creo que me gusta, pero no se si estoy enamorado de ella. Lo unico de lo que si estoy 100% seguro es que ya no te amo.

Lo abrace y por dentro grite !SEDDIE¡. Tenía que hacer que ellos se quedaran a solas. Así podrían hablar. Tendría que pensar rapido.

- Bueno vamos a mi casa - Le sugerí.

- Claro... esta ¿Sam? - Asentí - Entonces que esperamos - Parecía entusiasmado

**Freddie POV**

Entramos al departamento de Carly y lo primero que trate de encontrar fue a Sam. Estaba en la cocina comiendo espagueti. No pude evitar suspirar, quizas si estaba enamorado de Sam.

- Hola Sam - Saludo Carly muy contenta.

- Hola - Dijo Sam con la boca llena. No pude evitar sonreir - ¿y las tortillas para los tacos? - Pregunto Sam ya terminando de masticar lo que tenía en la boca.

- ¿Ah? - Parecía desconcertada, pero después sonrió maliciosamente - Es que me quede hablando con Freddie - vi algo de picardía en los ojos y después me guiño un ojo - Enseguida regreso - Salio prácticamente corriendo.

- Hay Carly Shay, que mentirosa eres - Dije en voz alta, luego me di cuenta de mi error.

- ¿Por que dices que Carly miente? Frednando - Me quede totalmente descocertado con mi nuevo apodo, pero no pude evitar sonreir

- a pues porque... - Tenía que pensar en algo. Ya se - Porque Carly no se quedo hablando conmigo - Si, ahora me faltaba completar la mentira. Esperaba que Sam no se diera cuenta que mentía, ya que es la REYNA de las mentirosas, además no me dejara en paz hasta que le diga. Y eso significa dolor físico para Freddie. Osea yo - Con un chico - Listo. Espero que me crea

- Siempre Carly con chicos - Dijo sonriendo. No puedo evitar sonreir.

- Bueno... creo que me voy - Dije. No quería quedarme solo con Sam. Me sentía algo incomodo. Me diriji a la puerta.

- Espera... quiero hablar contigo - Escuche su voz muy cerca de mi. Al voltear a verla me quede sorprendido con lo que después hizo.

**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo. Espero que no me maten, pero quería algo de misterio. Dejen Reviews, please y díganme que creen que hizo Sam.**

**Un pequeño adelanto ;)**

**- ¿Por que hiciste eso? - Pregunte aun impresionado con lo que hizo Sam. Bueno después de lo que había pasado iba a tener otra actitud.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ENSERIO! lo siento, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer. Con eso de que este lunes voy a regresar a la escuela el lunes pues estuve muy atareado. Bueno a qui esta. No muy largo, como los otros, pero se los compensare. Quizas no suba el otro mañana pero antes del domingo estara ;).**

**POV. Freddie**

- Espera... quiero hablar contigo - Escuche su voz muy cerca de mi. Al voltear a verla me quede sorprendido con lo que después hizo.

Sentí espagueti en mi cara. No estaba molesto sino sorprendido.

- ¿Por que hiciste eso? - Pregunte aun impresionado con lo que hizo Sam. Bueno después de lo que había pasado no iba a tener otra actitud.

- Porque estaba aburrida - Me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreír. Ella se sonrojo y vi una ventaja. Ya tenía el punto débil de Sam... YO!

- Yo también ya me aburrí - Dije mientras me acercaba a ella. Por cada paso que yo daba ella daba uno hacía atrás. Llego el punto que ya no pudo seguir avanzando porque ya había llegado a la mesa donde se encontraba la computadora. La vi nerviosa y sonreí. Nunca creí que pudiera ser yo el que intimidara a Sam. Se sentía bien, ahora sabía porque ella lo hacía.

- ¿Que in-intentas Ben-Benson? - No pude evitar carcajearme al oirla tartamudear. Lo mejor era que yo era la causa de su tartamudeo.

- ¿Ben-Benson? - Dije lo mimos que ella, tratando de burlarla - Bueno nada... que tu no quieras.

**POV. Sam**

Era la tercera vez. La tercera vez que nos besábamos. Bueno aunque se podía decir que era la primera. Ya que el primero ninguno de los 2, realmente beso al otro y el segundo la unica que lo beso fui yo. Pero esta vez. La tercera vez, los 2 nos dejamos llevar. Era la primera vez, que sentía sus labios moviéndose al compás con los míos y era lo mejor.

- Guau! - Grito él después de separarnos.

Yo no quería despegarme de él, pero la falta de air nos obligo. !MALDITOS PULMONES!, todo lo arruinan. Aun sentía el sabor de sus labios en los míos, era tan magico. Esperen, no me había dado cuenta de algo muy importante. ¡'EL ME BESO!, eso solo significaba una sola cosa. LE GUSTABA a Freddie.

- Entonces... - Dije mientras le daba un ligero empujón cariñoso - ¿Que fue eso?

El me sonrío con suficiencia. Acaso el había jugado conmigo. Si así había sido, juro que lo mataría.

- La pequeña Sammy, quiera saber si le gusto - Hablo como un niño pequeño, mientras me hacía cosquillas en la panza. No pude evitar carcajearme.

- ¿Entonces? - Pregunte algo desesperda. Había pasado mucho tiempo esperando algo así y todo eso, se reducía a lo que el me dijera en este momento. Estaba sumamente nerviosa.

- ¿Me amas? - Me solto el de repente. Que tipo de pregunta era esa. OBVIAMENTE SI!

- Si - Dije con simpleza. Como si hubiera dicho "tengo hambre".

- Bueno... - Ahora él parecía nervioso - Sam... tu... me gustas

Wiiiiiiii. Al fin. Freddie estaba enamorado de mi. No... eso no fue lo que dijo. Gustar es una cosa, pero amar, es otra muy distinta. A mi me gustaban muchos chicos, pero no con todos andaba. Entonces eso no significaba que Freddie iba a estar conmigo.

- Entonces... que somos? - Pregunte. Esperaba un "novios"

**Bueno hasta aqui! Dejen muchos Reviews. Que creen que diga Freddie :)**

**Por cierto que les parecío iLost My Mind? y que esperan para iDate Sam y Freddie?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Se los cumplí :) estuvo listo antes del domingo. Gracias a todos x sus reviews enserio. **

**POV. Sam**

- Entonces... que somos? - Pregunte. Esperaba un "novios"

- Mira Sam – Hay no esto no me gustaba nada – No quiero hacerte sufrir

Eso que significaba que íbamos a ser novios o no?. Enserio estaba súper nerviosa.

- ¿Eso qué significa Freddo? – Trataba de estar relajada pero era imposible.

Habían varios minutos y Freddie parecía que no quería hablar. Era obvio que no iba a suceder nada entre nosotros no hoy ni nunca. Fui una estupida en pensar de que él pudiera estar conmigo. Supongo que me lo merecía. Yo le había hecho sufrir mucho y ahora era mi turno.

- No se como decirtelo - Por lo menos estaba hablando. Lo unico malo es que eso que había dicho supongo que significa que no sabe como decirme que no podemos estar juntos. Es más que obvio - Pero... Me das una oportunidad?

Sentí que las piernas me temblaban. Mi boca se abrío. Estaba rotundamente sorprendida. Acaso estaba hablando enserio. No era obvio que no. Como se atrevía a querer jugar con mis sentimientos. Esta no se la iba a perdonar. Sentí lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas. Esto es lo que el me había hecho. Estaba llorando por él.

- ¿Como te atreves? - Pregunte, con la voz entrecortada.

- Sam... ¿por que lloras? - Él se acerco a mí. Se estaba siendo el estúpido.

- Tu sabes mis sentimientos hacía mi - Dije tratando de agarrar valor - ¿Por que me quieres lastimar?

Me derrumbe. No podía enfrentarme a él. Lo unico que pude hacer fue sentarme en el mueble. Y llorar. Llorar como nunca había llorado. Sentí sus manos timidas rozando mi cabello. No pude evitar abrazarlo y aferrarme a él. Tardo unos pocos segundos, para que él tambien me devolviera el abrazo. Llore en su hombro. A pesar de que esas lagrimas eran por él, no podía dejarlo ir.

Sentí sus manos en mi barbilla. Hizo que alzara la mirada y lo viera a los ojos. Vi como cerraba los ojos y se fue acercando a mí. Ya sabía lo que venía. Sus labios fueron timidos. Era como si me estuvieran pidiendo permiso para besarme. Al devolverle el beso, el al instante me empezó a besar. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y las mias las de él. Lo aferre a mí. No quería que se alejara. Pero era obvio que iba a ocurrir. Solte un gran suspiro, cuando el se alejo de mí.

- Sam... enserio me gustas - Sentí sus manos calientes en mis mejillas - ¿Me darías una oportunidad?

No sabía que decir. Era la segunda vez que me lo preguntaba. Esta vez no tuve dudas en creerle. Enserio me quería. Pero el no había dicho que me amaba.

- ¿Tu me amas Freddie? - Pregunte mirandolo directamente a los ojos. Asi sabría si mentí o no.

- Sam no te quiero mentir. Yo no te amo - No mentía. Me dolío muchísimo. Prefería que me hubiera mentido.

- Entonces ¿Por que quieres estar conmigo? - Pregunte totalmente devastada.

- Estoy 100% seguro que te voy a amar Sam - Parecía seguro de lo que hablaba - No te quiero herir y si no estuviera seguro de lo que va a llegar a pasar no estaría aquí preguntándote esto.

No sabía que decir si o no. El no me amaba, pero yo sí. Quizas solo eso necesitaba. Por lo menos si esto terminaba mal tendría los recuerdos de que alguna vez había sucedido. Es mejor saber que fue a que no.

- Esta bien - Dije poniéndome de pie (**recuerden que todo esto sucedió en le sofá ;) - **Ya tome una decisión. Te daré una oportunidad Freddie pero...

No pude seguir hablando, ya que me callo con un beso. No tarde en devolvérselo. Me sentía completa. Oficialmente él ya era mi novio. Estaba completamente feliz. Ya me sentía completa, era como un rompecabezas que le había faltado una pieza para finalizarla y ahora después de mucho tiempo ya la había encontrado y estaba completa.

- Pero... - Continue hablando justo de donde me quede, antes de que el me besara - si me lastimas, te jure Fredward que te quedas sin descendencia - Dije amenazándolo con el puño.

El estaba pálido. No pude evitar sonreír por su reacción, se veía tan dulce. No pude evitar darle un beso fugaz. El me sonrío y me abrazo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y vi a Carly son una sonrisota. Yo ya me suponía que estaba espiando.

**POV Freddie**

Un momento estaba abrazando a Sam y al otro estaba siendo bombardeado por preguntas de Carly.

- Tranquila Carly - Vi que estaba apunto de gritar. Se me había olvidado que no le podía decir cálmate sin esperar que ella se alterara aun más - Lo único que necesitas saber, que yo y Sam somos novios - Al parecer se calmo. Me había salvado.

- Además Carly - Dijo Sam cruzándose de brazos, parecía indignada - Ya se que estabas del otro lado de la puerta espiando - Vi que Carly se quedo con la boca abierta y yo solo sonreí.

- Tengo hambre - Solto Sam.

- Que raro - Dije sarcásticamente.

- Cállate Freidota - Sonreía de oreja a oreja. Yo solo fruncí el sueño.

- Valla parece que ni siendo tu novio me vas a dejar de insultar - Dije "indignado"

- Que esperabas, que te dijera amorcito, pues te quedaras con las ganas - Se empezó a carcajear en mi cara. Yo aproveche eso y la bese fugazmente.

Sentí un puñetazo en el hombro y solo dije "auch". No me había dolido, pero sabía que verme sufrir le hacía feliz y su felicidad me hacía feliz a mí.

- Ok ya a cenar - Dijo Carly

- Si! - Grito triunfante Sam. Yo solo la seguí.

- Spencer ya entra - Grito Carly a la puerta.

Cautelosamente la puerta se fue abriendo. Vi a Spencer entrar muy despacio al departamento. Seguía asustado por Sam.

- Tranquilo Spencer - Grito Sam - No te golpeare. Entra de una vez que me muero de hambre

Después de la cena, más golpes (de Sam hacía mi) y risas. Me iba a mi casa.

- Bueno buenas noches - Dije poniéndome de pie (**se paso rapido el día ;)**

**- **Adios Fredwardo - Dijo Sam mientras me daba un ligero golpe en el hombro.

- Ni un beso? - Pregunte con una enorme sonrisa.

- Nop - Dijo sacandome la lengua

- Asi? - Dije retandola

- Ni creas que lo vas a vol... - No pude seguir hablando. La había vuelto a besar. Esta vez no fue un beso rápido. Lo terminamos hasta que ninguno de los 2 tenía aliento.

- Ahora si buenas noches - Dije corriendo desesperadamente a la puerta.

**General POV.**

**- **Que listo - Le dijo Sam a Carly

- Bueno yo me ire a dormir - Dijo Carly mientras se ponía de pie.

- Yo también - Dijo Spencer entre un vozteso

- Yo veré televisión - Sam se puso de pies y se recostó en el sofa mientras prendía la televisión.

- Buenas noches Sam - Dijeron Carly y Spencer al mismo tiempo.

Al poco rato Sam se quedo dormida. Esa noche tanto Freddie como Sam tuvieron el mismo sueño. Ambos abrazándose y siendo totalmente felices.

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy :) los espero el domingo. Ese día subire otro no se que hora, lo más seguro en la noche, pero esten pendientes. Adios y dejen Reviews**


End file.
